othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Do You Like This Character
Topic created by Nytemare457. He first found this topic on Board 8, and decided to make his own version for OT. Results By Rating Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho): 98.18% votes Satou Tatsuhiro (Welcome to the NHK): 97.62% votes Fate Testarossa Harlaown (Nanoha): 96.67% votes Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh): 95.56% votes Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass): 92.11% votes Archer (Fate/Stay Night): 91.07% votes Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh): 90.91% votes Sousuke Sagara (Full Metal Panic!): 90.57% votes L (Death Note): 90.48% votes Nanoha Takamichi (Nanoha): 90.16% votes Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star): 90.00% votes Nice Holystone (Baccano): 90.00% votes Vash the Stampede (Trigun): 89.80% votes Tohno Shiki (Tsukihime): 89.19% votes Claire Stanfield (Baccano): 89.13% votes Satsuki "Sacchin" Yumizuka (Tsukihime): 88.89% votes Konata Izumi (Lucky Star): 87.80% votes Chisame "Chiu" Hasegawa (Negima): 87.72% votes Aigis (Persona 3): 87.27% votes Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass): 86.21% votes Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 85.71% votes Rin Tezuka (Katawa Shoujo): 85.19% votes Jacuzzi Splot (Baccano): 85.00% votes Adam Blade (Needless): 84.21% votes Beatrice the Golden Witch (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 83.93% votes Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club): 83.64% votes Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi): 82.69% votes Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!): 81.63% votes Hanako Ikezawa (Katawa Shoujo): 81.48% votes Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime): 78.95% votes Nodoka Miyazaki (Negima): 78.43% votes Yue Ayase (Negima): 76.92% votes Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi): 75.00% votes Eve Neuschwanstein (Needless): 73.68% votes Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!): 73.47% votes Makoto Sawatari (Kanon): 72.73% votes Shiori Misaka (Kanon): 72.73% votes Light Yagami (Death Note): 70.97% votes Itachi Uchiha(Naruto): 66.67% votes Wolverine (Marvel Manga): 65.00% votes Haruhi Suzumiya: 62.92% votes Kallen Stadtfeld (Code Geass): 58.93% votes Yukari Takeba (Persona 3): 58.93% votes Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach): 58.33% votes Orihime Inoue (Bleach): 52.5% votes The Hulk (Marvel Manga): 50.00% votes Matou Sakura (Fate/Stay Night): 28.57% votes Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto): 20% votes Shinji Matou (Fate/Stay Night): 19.51% votes By Day Day 1: Orihime Inoue (Bleach): 52.5% votes Day 2: Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho): 98.18% votes Day 3: Haruhi Suzumiya: 62.92% votes Day 4: Satou Tatsuhiro (Welcome to the NHK): 97.62% votes Day 5: Itachi Uchiha (Naruto): 66.67% votes Day 6: Satsuki "Sacchin" Yumizuka (Tsukihime): 88.89% votes Day 7: Shinji Matou (Fate/Stay Night): 19.51% votes Day 8: Claire Stanfield (Baccano): 89.13% votes Day 9: Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto): 20% votes Day 10: Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club): 83.64% votes Day 11: Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass): 92.11% votes Day 12: Vash the Stampede (Trigun): 89.80% votes Day 13: Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach): 58.33% votes Day 14: Sousuke Sagara (Full Metal Panic!): 90.57% votes Day 15: Chisame "Chiu" Hasegawa (Negima): 87.72% votes Day 16: Nanoha Takamichi (Nanoha): 90.16% votes || Fate Testarossa Harlaown (Nanoha): 96.67% votes Day 17: Yue Ayase (Negima): 76.92% votes || Nodoka Miyazaki (Negima): 78.43% votes Day 18: Adam Blade (Needless): 84.21% votes || Eve Neuschwanstein (Needless): 73.68% votes Day 19: Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi): 82.69% votes || Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi): 75.00% votes Day 20: Konata Izumi (Lucky Star): 87.80% votes || Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star): 90.00% votes Day 21: Yukari Takeba (Persona 3): 58.93% votes || Aigis (Persona 3): 87.27% votes Day 22: Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh): 95.56% votes || Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh): 90.91% votes Day 23: Rin Tezuka (Katawa Shoujo): 85.19% votes || Hanako Ikezawa (Katawa Shoujo): 81.48% votes Day 24: Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!): 81.63% votes || Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!): 73.47% votes Day 25: Makoto Sawatari (Kanon): 72.73% votes || Shiori Misaka (Kanon): 72.73% votes Day 26: Light Yagami (Death Note): 70.97% votes || L (Death Note): 90.48% votes Day 27: Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass): 86.21% votes || Kallen Stadtfeld (Code Geass): 58.93% votes Day 28: Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 85.71% votes || Beatrice the Golden Witch (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 83.93% votes Day 29: Tohno Shiki (Tsukihime): 89.19% votes || Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime): 78.95% votes Day 30: Jacuzzi Splot (Baccano): 85.00% votes || Nice Holystone (Baccano): 90.00% votes Day 31: Matou Sakura (Fate/Stay Night): 28.57% votes || Archer (Fate/Stay Night): 91.07% votes Day 32: Wolverine (Marvel Manga): 65.00% votes || The Hulk (Marvel Manga): 50.00% votes Nominations Taiga Aisaka (Toradora) Dio Brando (JJBA) Re-l Mayer (Ergo Proxy) Baron Ashura (Shin Mazinger Z) Jushin Liger (Jushin Liger) Kururugi Suzaku (Code Geass) Mana Tatsumiya (Negima) Shana (Shakugan no Shana) Jack Rakan (Negima) Black Star (Soul Eater) Churuya (THoMS) Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière Jotaro Kujo (JJBA) Hiei (YYH) Arumi Asahina (Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi) Brandon Heat (Gungrave) Kurama (YYH) Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) Hiyori Tamura (Lucky Star) Asuka (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Sekai (School days) Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara) Vita (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) Youmu Konpaku (Touhou) Tomo (Azumanga Daioh) Tetsuo (Akira) Godzilla (Godzilla Manga) Starscream (Transformers) Dr. Kenzo Tenma (Monster) Shizuka (Queen's Blade) Wriggle Nightbug (Touhou) Ikuto (Shugo Chara) Chi (Chi's Sweet Home) Alexander (Reign the Conqueror) Sakuya Aizawa (Hayate no Gotoku) The Dog from Elfen Lied (Elfen Lied) Kurz Weber (Full Metal Panic) Sanae Furukawa (Clannad) Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) Rem (Death Note) Ikari Shinji (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Yusuke (YYH) Gendo Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Flay Allster (Gundam SEED) Nana (Elfen Lied) Kino (Kino's Journey) Takumi (Chaos;Head) Ciel(Tsukihime) Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Kyoji Mujo (Scryed) Mr Tokai (Sanctuary) Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) Holo (Spice and Wolf) Satoko (Higurashi) Super Milk Chan (Super Milk Chan) Miyuki (Lucky Star) Charles vi Britannia (Code Geass) Miu Matsuoka (Ichigo Mashimaro) Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) Iron Man (Marvel Manga) Oscar Francois de Jarjayes (Rose of Versailles) Kenshiro (HnK) Vash(Trigun) Natsuru (Kampfer) Sakata Gintoki (Gintama) Akari Mizunashi (Aria) Ladd Russo (Baccano) Ennis (Baccano) Firo (Baccano) Graham Specter (Baccano) Isaac Dian & Miria Harvent (Baccano) Szilard Quates (Baccano) Hanataro Yamada (Bleach) Stark (Bleach) Haku (Naruto) Killer Bee (Naruto) Keiichi Maebara(Higurashi) Rena Ryuguu(Higurashi) Rika Furude(Higurashi) Miyo Takano(Higurashi) Kyosuke Irie(Higurashi) Jirou Tomitake(Higurashi) Satoshi Hojo(Higurashi) Kuraudo Oishi(Higurashi) Kobato Hanato (Kobato) Alucard (Hellsing) Rock Lee (Naruto) Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima) Negi Springfield (Negima) Sayo Aisaka (Negima) Ku Fei (Negima) Asuna Kagurazaka(Negima) Evangeline A.K. McDowell(Negima) Kotaro Inugami(Negima) Konoka Konoe(Negima) Kaede Nagase(Negima) Chachamaru Karakuri(Negima) Anastasia "Anya" Yurievna Cocolova aka Anya(Negima) Rolo (Code Geass) Mio Akiyama (K-ON!) Saji Crossroad (Gundam 00) Guts(berserk) Id(Xenogears) Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) Lilly Satou (Katawa Shoujo) Sh!zune Hakamichi (Katawa Shoujo) Shiina "Misha" Mikado (Katawa Shoujo) Emi Ibarazaki (Katawa Shoujo) Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (Bleach) Yosuke Hanamura(Persona 4) Cruz Schild (Needless) Setsuna (Needless) Mio (Needless) Kuchinashi (Needless) Saten (Needless) Disk (Needless) Teruyama (Needless) Sayuri Kurata (Kanon) Shannon (Umineko) Kate (Sketchbook ~full color'S~) Maya (Azumanga Daioh) Davis Motomiya (Digimon Adventure 02) Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) Cosmo (Sonic X) Tohno Akiha (Tsukihime) Saga & Kanon (Saint Seiya) Ai (Aria) Tsuruya (Haruhi) Minori Kushieda (Toradora) Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!) Azusa Nakano (K-ON!) Misa Amane (Death Note) Matsuda (Death Note) Saber (Fate/Stay Night) Tenzen (Basilisk) Edward Elric (FMA) Simon (TTGL) Kamina (TTGL) Yoko (TTGL) Nia (TTGL) Akio Furukawa (Clannad) Hinata (Naruto) Category:Poll Topics